Dead Rising: Worm
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: ¿Y si había otro huérfano de Santa Cabeza en ese laboratorio? ¿Y si el resultado cuando se le aplico el tratamiento no era el esperado por nadie?


Nick despertó confundido. Su visión era borrosa y apenas podía escuchar correctamente. Vio a un doctor con mascarilla y lo que parecía una manguera de pintura industrial antes de girar la cabeza y ver a dos de sus compañeros. Dick no estaba por ningún lugar a la vista y, francamente, no sabia si lo quería cerca.

"_¿Colega?"_pregunto a Diego con preocupación, que estaba mirando horrorizado la habitación gris donde se encontraban. No podía soportar verlo así. Habían sido amigos desde la infancia y verlo en ese estado no era correcto.

Luego su vista cayo sobre la persona que se encontraba entre ambos, la chica. Era una de los Ilegales, la gente infectada que no se ponía chips de detección. Su muy rizado pelo marrón oscuro estaba atado en una coleta mientras ella miraba todo con una calma que lo puso nervioso. Era como si ya hubiese pasado por esta situación antes.

"_¿Nick? ¿Nick?"_pregunto Diego mostrando más miedo aún_"¿Que esta pasando, tío? ¿Que esta pasando?"_casi grito mientras trataba de salir de los grilletes que lo ataban a esa silla de dentista. Se dio cuenta rápidamente de que los tres se encontraban atrapados.

"_Los pequeños huérfanos se despiertan al fin"_dijo una voz por megafonia. Era esa perra en silla de ruedas, lo sabia. Ante su voz la chica elevo la cara y soltó una explosión de insultos acerca de su filiación y orientación sexual que pondría a un mecánico a la vergüenza y él sabia de lo que hablaba. Se estaba preguntando que hacia con ellos cuando vio su cuello ahora descubierto.

Tenia un 27 tatuado.

Era uno de ellos. Uno de los niños de Carlito Keyes, una de sus bombas de tiempo para América. Y, por lo que veía, conocía personalmente a Marian Mallon.

Diego estaba repitiendo "Pachamama" una y otra vez como un mantra, aunque estaba claro que no funcionaba como tranquilizante. La chica, no sabia cuál era su nombre, miraba nerviosa al brazo de pintura, como si se diese cuenta al fin de que iba a morir allí mismo.

"_Activad al patético primero. Miraremos si es el correcto o no"_dijo, sonando como si hablase de comer un filete o pisar un insecto. A estas alturas Nick comenzaba a dudar de que fuese incluso humana. Estaba seguro de que si mirase en sus ojos solo vería un vació sin fin, sin alma en ellos, junto a los de Hemlock. Casi le pareció verla sonreír tras las paredes.

"_¿Activad? ¿Activad lo que?"_grito ahora totalmente aterrorizado mientras un doctor que probablemente se licencio en la misma universidad que el loco roba-órganos se movió a su lado.

"_Inicien la prueba inmediatamente"_dijo mientras el hombre elevaba un poco el brazo mecánico que él había creído que era una manguera. Ahora si que la detecto, mirando a través de un cristal cerca del techo. Apretó los nudillos mientras trataba otra vez de liberarse al igual que la chica, que ahora se veía alarmada. Muy alarmada.

"_¡Hey! ¡Alejaos de él!"_exclamo, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada. Vio al científico teclear en un ordenador en el que no se había fijado hasta entonces y escucho el último grito desesperado de su amigo cuando la boquilla echo una luz purpura directamente sobre él.

_"!Duele¡"_grito ante la mirada impasible de los científicos y las vistas horrorizadas de ambos, que pusieron más impulso al intentar liberarse.

"_¡Hey! ¡No! ¡Diego!"_grito, sabiendo que era su futuro estar igual que él. No lo haré, se dijo. No podía permitirlo.

"_¡Ayuda!"_grito por última vez antes de que comenzase el horrible espectáculo. Sus ojos estallaron desde dentro, dejando salir varios gusanos blancos y negros del tamaño de pequeñas serpientes. Se convulsiono más aún gritando de dolor y los dos vieron a un grupo de avispas salir de su cuerpo antes de que cayo muerto al fin. Nick no sabia si alegrarse o no de que varias de ellas habían picado a los científicos y las fuerzas de seguridad, creando un caos en la habitación.

Entonces, con la sacudida de uno de los picados, el brazo mecánico se movió hacia la chica y comenzó a iluminarse de nuevo, haciendo que se esforzase aún más en escapar en su pánico. Nick aumento también sus esfuerzos. No podía permitir que otro muriese de esa forma.

La chica logro liberarse mientras los seguratas estaban ocupados con los zombis, pero el láser aún la alcanzo.

La chica lanzo un grito de dolor mientras se arrodillaba que le pareció lo más horrible que había escuchado en su vida. Mallon ya había escapado tras ordenar que se estableciese una cuarentena y afirmando que esos dos podían ser su última oportunidad.

La luz se apago sin matarla, para su sorpresa, antes de que se fijase en él. Ella corrió más rápido que la maquina y logro romper uno de los grilletes antes de que él lograse liberarse del último justo a tiempo para evitar otro rayo. En ese momento Nick se dio cuenta de lo imposible.

Los zombis, las abejas y las larvas estaban quietos. No los atacaban, que era raro porque eran lo único vivo en la habitación. Entonces la chica movió la cabeza a la derecha.

Los zombis siguieron su movimiento.

Curiosa, levanto su brazo. Todos también lo hicieron.

Nick miro entre ambos asustado. ¿Que demonios pasaba aquí?

La niña movió sus labios en una sonrisa que los otros imitaron como podían.

Oh, tío. Si es lo que creía que era, las tornas estaban cambiando.

* * *

Los soldados fuera y dentro de las instalaciones miraron sorprendidos a los zombis moviéndose de forma sincronizada. ¿Que diablos esta pasando? era la frase número uno en sus mentes y no había forma de sacarla.

Entonces los zombis atacaron.

Los soldados dispararon contra ellos pero cuando uno caía otros más lo sustituían. Un cabo con suficiente sentido común se dio cuenta de que había un grupo mayor acercándose por detrás mientras se distraían con este, pero un enjambre de avispas lo silencio. Bueno, si podías llamar silenciar a meterse por cada agujero sin tapar del uniforme y picar. Pronto se encontró atacando a sus antiguos compañeros.

Nadie se dio cuenta de la joven pareja que corría entre ellos sin ser atacada en ningún momento.

* * *

"_¿Eso eras tú?"_pregunto Isabella con la sorpresa pintada en su cara junto a los otros mientras veía a los zombis y las avispas a su alrededor totalmente quietos, como si esperasen ordenes_"Bueno, supongo que ambos sois la cura en cierto sentido"_

Los tres se habían cruzado mientras huían de la zona militarizada y después de que ella le dijese a Nick que no podía infectarse. También habían chocado con Mallon pero los veinte efectivos militares que le lanzaron encima debían estar cuidándola muy cariñosamente por ahora.

Luego los dos salvaron a Annie de una forma increíblemente simple. Tras convencer a Gary de volver con Rhonda, la chica había entrado y los zombis se habían apartado como el Mar Rojo ante Moises cuando paso. No hacia falta decir que Annie estaba impresionada.

Ahora todos estaban en el hangar tras haber escuchado la historia real de Santa Cabeza, los huérfanos y el hecho de que su hermano había inmunizado el niño numero 12, es decir, Nick, por si acaso los brotes se le iban de las manos.

Entonces le preguntaron acerca del número 27, por lo que la chica, Sarah, le había mostrado un poco de lo que podía hacer, dejándolos a todos aterrorizados.

"_¿Que quieres decir con "ambos sois la cura", doctora?"_pregunto Annie con los brazos cruzados mientras aún miraba con admiración y miedo a su amiga.

"_Bueno, Nick es la única persona inmune al parásito y Sarah es probablemente la única persona capaz de controlar a las larvas y adultos, incluso cuando ambos están dentro de un cuerpo"_explico emocionada_"Supongo que con el paso de los años se simbiotizo de alguna forma con la reina que la infecto y, cuando esta fue obligada a desarrollarse, no solo sobrevivió donde otros murieron sino que le permitió expulsar feromonas en un radio de efecto dentro del cuál la obedecen"_

"_Dos manzanas"_

Todos la miraron.

"_¿Disculpa?"_pregunto Nick, esperando que no fuese lo que estaba pensando.

"_Es lo máximo que puedo hacer, el equivalente a dos manzanas de edificios"_dijo con seguridad.

"_Su puta madre"_susurro Nick conmocionado_"¿Has salido de un cómic de los X-Men o algo por el estilo?"_

Ella se encogió de hombros mientras Annie recibía una llamada.

* * *

Tras acabar con el traidor llamado Red, comprobando por el camino que ella también podía afectar a gente infectada que aún no se había transformado por completo, encontrar a Dick, que no tenia ni idea de como demonios había escapado, y escuchar las ordenes de Hemlock, Nick acababa de conocer a su futuro suegro. Chuck Greene y Annie o Katey o como fuese se reunieron bastante bien, al igual que Gary y Rhonda.

"_Conocí a tu madre"_dijo Isabella, atrayendo la atención de Sarah.

"_No me di cuenta hasta ahora, pero te pareces mucho a ella"_dijo mirándola más de cerca_"Si, te pareces a Taylor"_

"_¿Taylor?"_pregunto_"¿Taylor Quién?"_

"No se, e_ra una chica de diecisiete o dieciocho que apareció cerca de nuestro pueblo"_le contó_"Sin memoria excepto su nombre, con las ropas rasgadas, sin una mano y con dos agujeros de bala cerrados en la nuca. No llevaba documentación y solo hablaba ingles. Un vecino la encontró tirada junto a una carretera y la llevo a un hospital"_

"_Cuando se recupero vinieron al pueblo y él la ayudo a hacer un pequeño negocio de apicultura"_dijo con una sonrisa_"Por alguna razón que ni siquiera ella sabia cada araña, escorpión o insecto no le hacia ningún daño cuando los cogía con la mano desnuda. Cuando los soldados probaron su miel solo querían más"_

"_Ella y este hombre negro, Ryan o algo por el estilo, llegaron a una buena relación. Cuando los militares vinieron a purgar a todos los testigos ella había recibido una bala en un pulmón. Tu padre se volvió loco y mato al responsable. Mi hermano y yo estábamos allí y lo vimos morir mientras ella usaba sus últimas fuerzas para hacer que nacieses. Eras la cosa más hermosa entre la sangre y el polvo"_

Sarah miro para abajo mientras unas pocas lagrimas le caían. Su madre había muerto por ella. Su padre había querido proteger a ambas. No le importaba no saber si tenia abuelos o no, pero ahora al menos tenia algo de ellos aunque no fuese mucho. Nunca había tenido una buena relación con sus familias de acogida.

Entonces Hemlock hablo por radio acerca de su futura arma, arruinando el momento.

Se aseguraría de que no sobrevivía.

* * *

Hemlock no sabia donde todo había comenzado a joderse más allá de cualquier medida imaginable.

Tenia sus drones recogiendo los zombis-rey, Mallon estaba muerta por lo que no tenia que oír sus divagaciones locas acerca de un "Inmune" o más recientemente una "Reina" y estaba a punto de marcharse con un arma que quería probar en Oriente Medio cuanto antes cuando todo se fue a la mierda.

Primero sus soldados habían avisado de una horda masiva de zombis dirigiéndose hacia sus posiciones como si estuviesen en una misión. No se lo creía hasta que comenzaron a ser atacados por cada frente y gritaron como niñas pequeñas. Lo único bueno que tenia que decir al respecto era que lo habían librado de ejecutarlos por incompetencia, ya que hasta un bebe de cuna podía matar a un zombi. El problema eran las avispas que soltaban a pesar de que sus consecuencias podían eliminarse a tiros.

Luego hubo informes de dos tipos con armas nada reglamentarias destrozando sus drones, al menos aquellos que no tenían sus propias cargas desestabilizandolos o que recibían otro grupo de zombis que caían de los edificios. Entonces escucho la idiotez de que uno de ellos se había subido a uno de los drones y entro en el vehículo, aunque cambio de opinión cuando el mecánico que esquivo su puñetazo y derribo el helicóptero donde se encontraba antes y con quién ahora luchaba respondió a su pregunta acerca de la competencia de los soldados.

Ahora tenia varias costillas rotas, la sangre le salia de la cabeza, tosía y mientras levantaba su mini-lanzador de misiles comenzaba a notar todos esos años que llevaba sentado en un despacho sin entrenamiento poniéndose al día con él. La verdad era que todo estaba resbalando hacia el retrete de lo bien que le iban las cosas.

Y cuando creía que la mierda no podía afectarle más comenzaron a llegar los zombis. No les hizo caso y disparo al chaval mientras este se ocultaba tras columnas rotas y escombros del edificio sobre el que habían caído. Esperaba que las plagas lo distrajesen mientras intentaba darle un buen tiro.

Sin embargo, ahora deseaba que el chaval no llegase a político si sobrevivía. De alguna manera los zombis actuaban de escudo humano contra sus bombas, permitiendole disparar varios tiros. Uno llego a darle en el estomago y otro en una rodilla, haciendo que se retorciese intentando mantenerse en pie para cuando llego. El hecho de que un par de ellos se las habían arreglado para acercarse a su posición momentos antes no ayudaba, ya que no le habían permitido pensar en una estrategia clara.

Pero entonces él abrió la boca y sus palabras lo golpearon peor que cualquier proyectil.

"_Tu amiguita Marian tenia razón"_

Sus ojos se abrieron ante la revelación. Una "Reina" explicaría como los zombis habían logrado tal subida de coeficiente intelectual y competencia. Y el chaval tenia en su mano una marca de mordisco casi desaparecida.

Las marcas jamas desaparecían.

"_Yo soy la cura. Carlito me hizo inmune"_

Oh, pero él sabia más, sabia quién era el verdadero responsable del brote y se lo dijo a la cara.

"_Hay algo que si se"_dijo desafiante señalando a la pistola más rara que había visto jamas_"No hay cura para esto"_

"_¡Que te jodan!"_respondió antes de recibir una patada.

Su último pensamientos mientras era reducido a papilla era que no debería haber estado tan cerca de las aspas de un helicóptero derribado, sobre todo uno del ejercito.

* * *

**Tras la misteriosa muerte del general Hemlock, el control de un gobierno democrático paso al siguiente miembro del gabinete en la linea de sucesión.**

**Aunque miles de vidas se perdieron en la epidemia de Los Perdidos, la tragedia condujo a un descubrimiento, por fin una cura para la infección parasitaria zombi.**

**Hubo rumores acerca de una mujer que podía hacer que los infectados cumpliesen sus ordenes, pero fueron rápidamente desestimados como una leyenda urbana.**

* * *

"_No te matare"_dijo una voz detrás de Isabella, sobresaltándola.

Sarah estaba mirándola en esa misma habitación. ¿Por cuanto tiempo había estado allí? ¿Había visto algo incriminatorio?

"_Ahora tienes tu descubrimiento y has salvado el honor de tu familia"_dijo, caminando hasta que estaba delante suya. No se había dado cuenta de lo alta que era hasta que ella se agacho un poco para que sus ojos estuviesen a la misma altura. Isabella se estremeció mirando a sus ojos de color tierra, haciéndola sentir como la mosca que ve a la araña acercarse y intenta salir de su tela sin éxito. Trato de coger su pistola pero su mano toco algo húmedo.

Temblando ante lo que podría ver, aparto la vista de la mujer.

Había arañas moviéndose por cada milímetro del arma. Sus ojos se abrieron al reconocer a muchas como venenosas. Miro la habitación y pudo ver aún más arañas, avispas y muchos otros insectos. Todos quietos esperando ordenes.

"_A veces alguien tiene que hacer cosas horribles por algo bueno y yo respeto eso"_dijo la chica sin dejar de mirarla_"Aún así, espero que esta sea la última vez que realices algo como esto"_se acerco hasta que casi rozaban sus narices, poniéndola aún más nerviosa y aterrada_"Haz algo así otra vez y tu muerte no sera agradable"_

Las arañas cayeron del arma y ella apunto a la chica pero ya se había ido mientras el resto de alimañas salieron cuando miro a otro lado. No lo sabia entonces, pero a partir de esa noche comenzó a sentir aracnofobia hasta el día de su muerte.

Ninguno de los supervivientes volvió a oír otra vez acerca de Sarah excepto en paginas de conspiraciones y leyendas urbanas. ¿Y quién cree en ellas?

Casi parecía que había vuelto al mismo lugar de donde su madre vino.


End file.
